


One-eyed

by laceration



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Feelings, Gore, Hope, Horror, Other, Pain, Poetry, Poor Kaneki, Psychological Trauma, Sad, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceration/pseuds/laceration
Summary: A poem for Kaneki.





	One-eyed

Black nails scrape against skin

Gouging out the eyes of all who dare to look at him

His white hair like snow in the wind

His teeth stained dripping red

Dribbling onto his pale chin

The stench of flesh turned to meat

Overpowering

Devouring

Clenching from sin

That tears away at the beaten bruised skin

Metaphorically

Breaking down with acid from within

The centipede squirming

Screeching in the bleeding canal for sanity

As he cries blind

Hoping for the end

...

… He wants it to end

But there are still things to be saved

And time is running out

With hunger taking over and the kagune pushing out

Turning life red with the flower

That started this fault

As he seeks to see through the crimson eye

Drowning in the black nothingness of doubt

Kaneki

Red child dying from the bleached pallidness of something else

Don't give in to the ghoul like sleet

Trying to break out

Intwine the two realities

Restlessly searching for a way to bring that dream of harmony about

Don't forget

You will find peace in this confusion

Trying to break you down

(The pain will end, just not now)

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, poor Kaneki...


End file.
